Klasy
Borderlands Gra Borderlands zawiera cztery klasy do wyboru, każda z nich posiada unikalne umiejętności oraz historie poboczne. Gdy postać zdobywa doświadczenie i nowe poziomy, jej podstawowe statystyki (jak np. zdrowie) zwiększają swoją wartość. Każda z klas ma trzy drzewka umiejętności do rozwijania. Każda z klas posiada również mod klasy przypisany indywidualnie do niej. Klasy w Borderlands *Mordecai - Łowca, którego umiejętności zwiększają efektywność karabinów snajperskich i pistoletów. Potrafi wysłać swojego tresowanego ptaka, Krwawca (Bloodwing), aby atakował przeciwników z powietrza. Krwawiec jest sterowaną przez AI jednostką latającą, która wysłana do boju, operuje niezależnie do działań gracza. Drzewka umiejętności: Sniper: zwiększa możliwości snajperki; Rogue: usprawnia skuteczność Krwawca w walce; Gunslinger: zwiększa możliwości pistoletów i ataków wręcz. *Roland - Żołnierz, który wyszkolony jest w używaniu karabinów i strzelb. Roland potrafi rozstawić automatyczną wieżyczkę Scorpio Turret, aby atakowała przeciwników; działa ona niezależnie, co pozwala graczowi na użycie jej jako osłony albo na atakowanie wrogów, gdy wieżyczka robi to samo. Drzewka umiejętności: Infantry: zwiększa efektywność posługiwania się bronią, w szczególności karabinami i strzelbami; Support: zwiększa zdolności defensywne Rolanda oraz zdolności Scorpio Turret; Medic: umiejętności pozwalające Rolandowi uzupełnić zdrowie sobie jak i innych graczy nawet w trakcie walki. *Lilith - Syrena, która efektywniej używa SMG i broni żywiołowych. Naznaczona jest starożytną mocą kosmitów, co pozwala jej używać zdolności Phasewalk (Przejście Fazowe): wkracza w inny wymiar, stając się niewidzialną przez kilka sekund, a podczas wchodzenie i wychodzenia z innego wymiaru tworzy falę uderzeniową, która rani pobliskich wrogów. Drzewka umiejętności: Controller: polepsza zdolność do przetrwania oraz możliwości unieszkodliwiania wrogów; Elemental: zwiększa efektywność w korzystaniu z broni, w tym broni elementarnych; Assassin: zwiększa obrażenia broni i ataku wręcz. *Brick - Berserk, który najbardziej uwielbia okładać pięściami wrogów. Poza tym, jest specem w używaniu broni wybuchowych. Jego główna zdolność to Berserk, podczas której używa tylko pięści do zabijania wrogów oraz otrzymuje znaczny bonus do regeneracji zdrowia i szybkości. Drzewka umiejętności: Brawler: zwiększenie obrażeń w walce wręcz; Tank: znacznie zwiększa odporność gracza; Blaster: zwiększa obrażenia wybuchowe, zwłaszcza obrażenia wyrzutni rakiet. Borderlands 2 W Borderlands 2 ponownie mamy szansę wybrać jedną z nowych grywalnych klas. Oryginalne cztery grywalne postaci z pierwszej części gry powracają jako NPC. Klasy w Borderlands 2 *Maya - Syrena, używająca zdolności Phaselock na wrogach, poprzez stworzenie bańki zamykającej przeciwnika w innym wymiarze na kilka sekund, co pomaga Syrenie kontrolowanie przebiegu walki. drzewka umiejętności: Cataclysm: umiejętności oferujące szeroką gamę bonusów do obrażeń; Harmony: ulepszenia defensywne; Motion: miks ulepszeń obronnych i ofensywnych dla zdolności Phaselock. *Salvador - Gunzerker, który w stanie furii wystrzeliwuje grad pocisków z dwóch broni jednocześnie. Drzewka Umiejętności: Brawn: skupia się na zwiększeniu odporności; Gun Lust: zwiększa osiągi broni i zapewnia różnorakie bonusy do umiejętności. Wrath: bonusy do statystyk i umiejętności związanych ściśle z jednoczesnym użyciem dwóch broni. *Axton - Komandos, potrafiący rozstawić wieżyczkę automatyczną Sabre Turret, znacząco zwiększając siłę ognia na polu bitwy. Drzewka umiejętności: Guerilla: ogólne ulepszenia bojowe; Gunpowder: zwiększenie zadawanych obrażeń podczas walki na dłuższy dystans; Survival: ulepszenia defensywne. *Zer0 - Zabójca, aktywujący holograficzną przynętę, samemu całkowicie znikając z pola bitwy na kilka sekund. Drzewka umiejętności: Bloodshed: ulepszenia w walce na krótki dystans; Cunning: szeroki rodzaj ulepszeń i efektów przy zadawaniu obrażeń; Sniping: ulepszenia broni, szczególnie karabinu snajperskiego. Borderlands 2 został stworzony z możliwością rozszerzenia grywalnych postaci o dodatkową zawartość do pobrania (DLC): *Gaige - Mechromancer, która może przywołać potężnego robota bojowego, by odwalił mokrą robotę za nią. Drzewka umiejętności: Best Friends Forever: umiejętności zwiększające możliwości przeżycia; Little Big Trouble: skupia się na obrażeniach żywiołowych, w szczególności elektrycznych; Ordered Chaos: umiejętności skupiające się na walce na krótki dystans oraz regeneracji zdrowia i tarczy po zabiciu wroga. *Krieg - Psychol, który przywołuje zew krwi. Odkłada broń palną aby używać topora dwuręcznego (zyskuje bonus 500% do obrażeń wręcz). Drzewka umiejętności: Bloodlust: umiejętności skupiające się na zwiększeniu bonusów, które dodawane są za każdy stack umiejętności Bloodlust, takie jak: zwiększone obrażenia, prędkość przeładowania oraz ilość granatów. Mania: skupia się na walce wręcz oraz pozwala Kreigowi przemienić się w Mutant Badass Psycho. Hellborn: obrażenia od ognia oraz odporność na ten żywioł. Notatki *Pomimo wyżej wspomnianych preferencji w używaniu konkretnych rodzajów broni, każda z postaci może używać każdego rodzaju broni występujących w grze. Na przykład, Roland może mieć czasem potrzebę użycia snajperki podczas celowania na długim dystansie, albo Mordecai zdecydowanie może użyć strzelby w walce na krótki dystans. Także każda z postaci posiada szeroki wybór skillów, umożliwiających na różny styl gry, np. Mordecai, przy wyborze odpowiednich umiejętności, modów klas oraz broni, w niektórych przypadkach potrafiłby zadawać obrażenia równe bądź większe niż Brick. *Głowni bohaterowie często nazywani są "Poszukiwaczami Skarbców" (Vault Hunters) z powodu ich roli w wydarzeniach w grze z racji tego, że poszukują legendarnego Skarbca oraz jego domniemanych skarbów. *Sądząc po dialogach i relacjach pomiędzy postaciami, Roland wydaje się być dowódcą pierwszych Vault Hunterów. *W misji Wanted: Dead!, można zaobserwować pismo poszczególnych Łowców Skarbców, które to odzwierciedla ich poszczególne osobowości. Pochylone pismo Lilith jest pełne zawijasów i śladów szminki oraz serc w miejscach kropki na "i", Mordechaj pismo jest pospieszne, niedbałe, Roland pisze uważnie i równo dużymi literami, a Brick pisze ledwie czytelnym pismem, podobnym do bazgrania małego dziecka. *Mimo, że nie jest oficjalnym członkiem grupy, jeden z NPC, Michael Mamaril wspomina, że jest również Vault Hunterem zanim podaruje graczowi broń. *Fiona i Rhys z gry Tales from the Borderlands nie są zaliczani do Łowców Skarbca, pomimo ich chęci zrobienia tego samego, co robią normalnie Łowcy Skarbców. Kategoria:Borderlands Kategoria:Borderlands 2